


Red Wolf and No One

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, House Stark, Incest, Lesbian Character, POV Arya Stark, Sansrya, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Arya decides to hide her identity from Sansa at Winterfell.But some feelings cannot be denied.





	1. Arya's return

Arya had always loved her sister. Of course, right? But her jealousy when they were younger had caused a feud. She lashed out, because Sansa was the pretty one, good at all the lady things and she was just...Arya. Little Arya.

When she learned Jon and Sansa had retaken Winterfell from Hot Pie, she set off immediately. 

"Jon Snow came down with an army of wildlings and won the Battle of the Bastards."

Arya was in disbelief. "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" He said. "He's your brother." 

 _Gods, Jon._ He took their home back. But wait what about Sansa? If Jon was king, Sansa was a princess. Was she alive? Was she ok? She'd hang Jon by his throat if he failed to protect their sister. 

"What about my sister?"

"The battle was lost until the knights of House Arryn rode in. They only came because of your sister."

 _Oh Gods._ Arya had never been more proud. Sansa was definitely no longer the pampered spoiled girl she had once known. She was a major player now. I'm so sorry for everything, Sansa. I've been such a bad sister. 

It was true that the Faceless Men could still be after Arya Stark, and Arya decided it would be foolish to risk her brother and sister's safety by revealing her presence in Westeros. She decided to use one of the faces from the Twins, and pose as a Riverlander.

 

 

7 years ago. 

_Arya had snuck into Sansa's bedchamber and asked her about kissing._

_"Mother says people who love each other kiss. I saw two stable girls doing it!"_

_"Arya, I know what kissing is."_

_Suddenly Arya leaned forward and gave Sansa a quick kiss on the lips. Sansa squealed and pushed her away._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Arya pouted, "We're supposed to kiss people we love. I love you, elder sister!"_

_"No, Arya. Sisters are not supposed to do that with each other."_

_Arya frowned, "The Targaryens-"_

_"Married their sisters, I know. Maester Luwin told me. But we're not Targaryens, Arya!"_

_The younger girl began to cry and sob, "Why don't you love me? Why don't you want to kiss me?"_

_"I do love you Arya but we can't."_

_Arya continued to cry, then silently stalked off back to her own room._

 

Arya shook her head of her thoughts. Sometimes she believed that was the starting point of their feuding. Her jealousy and belief Sansa did not love her, grew ever worse, until the day in King's Landing where she would give anything just to hold Sansa again and tell her it was alright.

She finally reached the gates, and Winterfell was rebuilt. Stronger than ever. Its high walls strong and tall. There was much commotion and people running to and fro. There was about to be a war and the population was preparing for it, led by her brother. 

"Who goes there?"

Arya panicked. She was not wearing her Stark face and had not thought of a name. 

"R-Rivers. Arya Rivers."

"Bastard. What is your business here?"

"My business is for the King. I'm the new handmaiden for his sister, the Princess."

"I was not informed." The man gruffly said. 

"Listen....If I am Princess Sansa's handmaiden, and she finds out you turned me away...."

"I would not have it." The guard relented. "You can pass. Serve her well, Rivers."

 


	2. In Sansa's court

"Where is the King?"

"The King is not here. He's in Dragonstone negotiating with this Dragon Queen that landed there." the guard explained. _Be careful, Jon._ Arya wished she could see her brother again but he was clearly on an important mission. Arya was led through the courtyard, and brought to Sansa's chambers. She immediately was floored. Her sister had become a true beauty, worthy of being a winter queen. Tall and regal with full soft lips and blazing red Tully hair.

"My Lady, this Rivers girl says she is to be your new handmaiden."

"What's your name?" Gods, her voice. They had been reunited at last. She hoped Sansa didn't see her blushing.

"A-Arya Rivers." 

Sansa stammered and stared in shock, at the name. 

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Arya asked, trying her best to sound confused and curious.

'Yes, of course. I just...knew someone else by that name. I used to have another handmaiden, you know. Shae. She uh...she died, last I heard."

"I will try not to die, my Lady." 

Sansa chuckled at that, "No, please don't, little Arya."

Arya smiled, and bowed. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes, we are preparing for winter. I need you to help prepare our food stores, increase bedding, and change my clothes."

"I shall see it done, my Lady."

Arya was glad she could help out her house once again, and regretted her lies as soon as she saw Sansa's broken, sad face but she told herself it was necessary to protect them should the assassins come after her again. She only barely beat the Waif and that was only one of them. She wondered what Sansa had gone through to get back home but it must have been awful. A long sad story, much like her own story. 

According to conversations she overheard, the Northern lords were growing more and more discontent with Jon, favoring Sansa instead. She soon discovered Bran was home as well, and went to see him. 

She meant only to say hello but Bran immediately said, "Hello, sister."

"S-sister? You mistake me, my lord! I am a Rivers, not a Stark."

"You are Arya Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark", Bran calmly interrupted. "I saw you in Braavos. I see alot of things now."

"Then you know why no one can know who I really am, Bran! I don't know how you saw through my disguise-"

"I told you. I see everything."

"Be that as it may, don't tell anyone."

"Very well." Bran robotically said.

Arya sighed. He had changed. Everything had changed. For better or worse, she did not yet know. 

She went back to Sansa's chambers and began changing her sheets. 

"My lady..."

"Yes, Rivers?'

"Who was the...other Arya you knew? I saw your face when I told you my name. You must have cared for that girl."

Sansa stared at her, solemn and regretful. 

"My...my sister. We feuded all the time. I sided with a boy over her." _Sansa I'm so sorry. I was too hard on you. I would give anything to hug you again._   _I wish I could rip this face off and tell you it was alright._

"I'm sure she forgave you. Sisters look out for one another."

"I hope that's true, Rivers. I hope it is. She....she wasn't much like me. Never wished to be a Lady. Marry a lord, have children with him. Was not her way." Arya almost chuckled. No, she was never going to be Lady of Winterfell. As far as she could tell, Sansa was doing a better job than she ever could anyway.

"Perhaps her way will lead her back to you someday."

"If she's even still alive....Last I heard was from Lady Brienne. That was months ago, before the Battle of the Bastards." _I am alive, Sans!  I'm here. I'm never leaving you again._

"It does you no wrong to hold out hope, my Lady. My own family is all gone. You still have people. You have two brothers."

"Aye, I'm luckier than most...Thank you, Rivers."

She gave the smaller girl a tiny, sad smile. 

"Where in the Riverlands are you from, girl?"

"Oh, I was born there but I lived at White Harbor all my life. Finding work where I could. After my papa died, I headed here. Is there going to be a war, my Lady?" Arya found it easier and easier to lie, and spin false tales.

"Aye, I think there will be....Jon says it's the only war that matters."

"Against the queen?"

"No, against something worse."

When Sansa didn't elaborate, Arya dropped the subject, however through overheard conversations she knew it was related to White Walkers. A chill ran down her spine. Sansa sounded absolutely terrified. It was understandable all things considered. Still, Arya's plan would have been to destroy Cersei first. It nearly was her plan, but she had to get back to her family. She hoped Jon would return soon but she was enjoying her time with Sansa.

That night there was a knock at the door. 

"My Lady?"

"Oh come in, Rivers."

"I brought you fresh pillows."

"Thank you."

Sansa looked exhausted. Arya asked "I can bring you better ones, my Lady."

"It's quite alright...I never sleep much anymore."

"Why?" _Arya are you an idiot? As if she would want to talk about that._

Sansa sighed, "I've killed. No matter how much you think your victims deserve it, their ghosts still haunt you. Thousands of Karstarks and Umbers died because of an attack I ordered."

"His Grace ordered it as well."

"Jon is too modest to admit it but we did what was necessary to take our home back. It doesn't stop my guilt. It doesn't stop the nightmares. That's what the heroic legends don't mention."

"I don't sleep well, either, my Lady."

"Your family's deaths?"

"...Yes." Arya swallowed. It was true. She still had dreams about Father's death and the Red Wedding.

"Mine too."

"You're still here, my Lady."  Arya offered her a small smile. "They would be proud of that."

"Yes, we're still here. You're right, little one."

Arya blushed at the nickname but let Sansa call her that. 

 

A month passed with no Jon. Arya and Sansa grew ever closer and it became harder and harder for Arya not to blurt out anything that could give her away, or outright tell her sister the truth. Bran had kept his word and not told anyone or Arya would be immediately confronted and apprehended. At the same time, no threat from Braavos had yet reappeared and for the moment anyway, she was safe. Safe with her sexy sis- _Wait did I really just think that? Am I a fucking Lannister now?_


	3. Sansa naked

Weeks passed. Sansa and Arya grew closer and closer, with even some occasional flirtation. She trusted Arya with everything and kept her close at hand. 

"Arya, come here. I want to show you something". Sansa said one day. She brought her new friend down into the crypts of the dead Starks. Arya desperately held herself back from crying, and shouting "I'm your sister, idiot! I've already been down here."

"This is my family, Arya. My aunt Lyanna, my father, grandfather. I suppose my sister would go here too." Sansa said sadly. _I'm not dead, Sansa! Please believe me!_

"Are you sure you want to show me, my lady? This seems all very personal."

"Nonsense. I trust you, you're my best friend." Sansa grinned at her. _Stop it, you're so cute. Wait, cute? Why am I thinking my sister is cute! Seven hells. Oh who am I trying to fool! Sansa is absolutely gorgeous._

Her red hair glistened in the firelight. "I miss them." Sansa emotionally confessed. "I hope Jon and I can avenge them someday. But the real war is almost upon us."

"The King will protect us." Arya assured her. 

"I'm glad you are loyal to him. The other lords are bloody wind vanes. They want to unname him." Arya frowned at this. She was upset that Jon was being insulted. 

"He is their king."

"I know, Arya. But loyalty only goes so far for some."

"You have ruled us well. We can see that. We love you." _I love you._ Arya thought this, yet she was having some trouble with what sibling love was recently. She thought every day about Sansa's lips. Her chest. What it would be like to hold her close, listen to her heartbeat, kiss-

"Oh thank you, little Arya. You are too kind. I am trying to keep Jon's kingdom together but he's not making it easy for himself."

"Do you think the Dragon Queen will listen?"

Sansa sighed, '"i don't know. Her father was a madman."

"We should not judge the children by the sins of the father."

"No I suppose not." Sansa said, no doubt remembering the days of being trapped in the capital.

 

"Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"It's ok, Arya. You can go home."

"There's nowhere to go."

Sansa was shocked, but recomposed herself. "No I suppose there isn't. This will be where our final stand happens. If Winterfell falls, the south falls."

"Then we hold Winterfell. The Wall won't hold forever. Those things didnt wake up now and not have a plan to breach it."

"How did you get so wise, little Arya?" Sansa gave a sad smile.

Arya chuckled, "Experience."

Sansa warmly smiled at her, then captured her in a soft hug. 

"You have experience too, my Lady."

"...Lord Baelish would strongly agree with you." Sansa said quietly. _What? That arsehole is in Winterfell?_

"Littlefinger's here...?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes, no doubt at a lowborn girl using that nickname but let it pass. _Damn it! Don't give yourself away!_

"He's declared for House Stark. We need his men for this war."

Arya silently growled. Another name for the list. She knew full well Baelish was a Lannister lackey, not to be trusted. She wanted to protect her sister yet any overt moves would give her away.

"I know, Arya. Believe me. I don't like him either."

"I didn't say anything, my Lady."

"It's quite alright, my friend."

As Sansa turned and walked away, Arya could not help but glance down and get an eyeful of Sansa's firm tight arse. _Oh Gods, sis. Wait no! Stop it, Arya!_

Arya came back to her room, and gripped Needle. Had this been a few weeks ago, she may have taken it and rammed it right into Littlefinger's throat. But Sansa didn't know who she really was. She could never know. Let alone about these feelings her own sister was beginning to have....Perhaps she needed to cut her losses and run. But she knew now she could not leave Sansa here alone with Littlefinger. She had to protect her!

 

A raven came from the south. The Tarlys had been burned alive by the Dragon Queen after a major battle in the south. Arya wished she could help, that she could kill Cersei and the whole damned lot of the Lannisters but that had to wait. She feared for her brother but she also feared for Sansa. Over the last several weeks, she had not only forgiven her for their childhood but become extremely close to the redhead. She saw the pain in Sansa's eyes. She could only imagine the horrors in her sister's past. Comparable to her own horrors, she had little doubt of that.

"Arya? I need your help for a moment." Arya came into her chambers and saw a dazzling amazing sight. Her sister was completely nude in front of her, with her red Tully hair streaming down her shoulders and covering some of her big firm breasts. 

_Sansa has such big breasts! She's so sexy!_

Between her legs, she felt a unique tingling, especially at the sight of Sansa's own tiny little patch of red pubic hair above her pussy lips. _Oh hey I always wondered that about redheads. No! She's my sister! Eyes off!_

"I-I uh..."

"Arya? I said I need some help with my bath."

"Um...y-yes of course, my Lady." Arya hoped she had successfully hidden her blush but given Sansa's look, a mix of amusement and adoration, it seemed she enjoyed making the "handmaiden' all flustered.

Yet everything was backwards now. Everything was crazy now. She was gay for her sexy-ass sister. Arya had given up fighting it once she saw Sansa, stark naked. _Wow, great pun, Arya._ She berated herself sarcastcally. _I'm attracted to my own bloody sister, who doesn't even know I'm here and alive. I got wet at seeing her naked! The brothels had it right. I'm fucked._


	4. How to seduce your sister

Arya struggled with herself. 

_OK so I want my own sister. I need to seduce her!_

_But what if she doesn't want me back? I could make her hate me! She still thinks I'm a Rivers!_

_Sans could never hate me._ _She won't find out the truth. No one needs to know._ _Plus Targaryens did this for centuries. Why can't we?_

_I'm sure that's how Cersei and her brother thought._

In a moment of clarity, Arya suddenly saw herself as Cersei. She shook her head. Cersei was a psychotic mad queen. _I'm not like her.....right?_

She decided to start off by showing a bit more chest, and leg. As well as offer more often to help Sansa with her baths. Arya blushed, despite her being used to seeing Sansa naked. She briefly wondered how in the world she didn't realize earlier she liked girls. 

 

Showing more chest and dressing more sexy had the desired effect. Sansa blushed deeply and turned her eyes away, embarassed every time Arya was with her.

"A-Arya, you don't...have anything else to wear? You've been wearing that for days."

"No, my Lady." Arya fought her urge to smirk playfully. She delighted in teasing her elder sister, who was always so prim and proper. 

"V-Very well, you may wear something of mine."

"Are you sure, Lady Stark?"

"Don't be silly, Arya. You're more than welcome, as my best friend." Sansa gave her a soft smile, and Arya fell more in love with each passing second.

She decided to strip off then and there, letting her dress fall to the floor, exposing her breasts. Arya knew her breasts weren't the biggest in the world, but they were perky and firm, with pink sensitive nipples. Sansa tried to cover her eyes but Arya noticed she was failing. 

"You're quite bold aren't you?"

Arya smirked. She slipped into Sansa's clothes, and turned around to show her. Sansa looked upon her with awe. 

"You're...very pretty, little Arya."

"You like it...?'

"Of course I do. It suits you far better than it ever suited me. It shows off your..." She trailed off, but Arya knew what she was going to say.

"You flatter me my Lady, but I could never compare to your beauty. You know they all say it, right? You're the most beautiful lady in the North." She slowly moved closer. Sansa swallowed, but did not step back. Any other commoner may have lost a hand for this, but she no longer cared. She could no longer fight it. She was in love with her sister. _I can't fight this anymore. I am going to kiss her!_

Sansa wasn't moving. She only had a deep blush on her cheeks as her "servant" was clearly hitting on her and calling her beautiful. 

"Call me Sansa..." She huskily whispered when Arya was only inches away. 

"Oh Sansa!" Arya leaned forward the rest of the way and captured her sister's lips in a loving, passionate kiss. 


	5. Truth

Sansa's soft lips were heavenly. Arya tried to deepen the kiss but when her eyes creeped open, she saw her own big sister's face and panicked. _What the fuck have I done? What the fuck is wrong with me? If she knew..._

'I-...oh gods....I'm so sorry, my Lady!"

"Arya..." Sansa looked concerned and apologetic. "Did I do something wrong? I know that was my first kiss but i don't think I'm terrible at it."

"Oh..Oh no, please don't ever think that! You're perfect. It's...it's me...I'm disgusting!" Arya took the opportunity to release her sister and flee. She heard Sansa call out for her but she didn't stop. 

 

_Why? Why couldn't I just be with her? Why am I so gross?  The world is so unfair._

Self hatred seeped deep within her. Not only for the incest but the lying. Her justifications were getting more and more flmsy and it seemed certain to her if she revealed who she really was, all trust would be lost.

She tried to avoid Sansa for a few days. News trickled in, that the other lords were seriously considering taking Jon's crown off his head and placing it onto Sansa. Sansa desperately placated them. 

'Jon is our King. I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is best for us." Arya smiled. _I love you so much!_ Sansa was one of the most beautiful, loyal, and amazing women she had ever known _. I wish I could tell her everything. Faceless Men, in the Riverlands with the Hound, Tywin at Harrenhal, my love for her. But I can't. Why did she have to be my big sister?_

There was a war with the dead coming. Sansa didn't need the distraction, she decided, of a silly handmaiden with a crush.  Marriage alliances were going to be important.She needed Arya Rivers, not Arya Stark. She was strictly professional and courtly from then on.

"I need these sheets cleaned."

"At once my Lady." Sansa was frowning. She didn't seem to like this new change in behavior. She suddenly held out a hand to stop her from leaving. 

"A-Arya wait...please. We must speak about what happened."

"Nothing happened." Arya dismissed. _Please drop it. it can't happen, Sansa._

"Nothing happened..?" Sansa was astounded and heartbroken. Forgive me, Sansa.

"No. You're the Lady of Winterfell. You can't fancy a woman. That's disgusting." 

Sansa looked like she was half going to slap her and half going to sit in a corner and cry. She elected to do the latter, tears falling from her cheeks. 

"B-but no one cared a fickle when Lord Loras and Lord Renly-"

"This is the North. In the South, brothers lay with sisters. They are evil."

Sansa turned terrifyingly cold, "I could have you thrown out of this castle, Rivers. Do not think I won't." she growled in a queenly and regal but cold and brutal voice.

Arya simply bowed with a neutral expression, "Do as you wish, for you are the Lady of Winterfell, my Lady."

Sansa screamed in rage and frustration, as well as sadness, and turned away.

"Away with you, girl! Bring me supper at once or you lose a hand!" She yelled.

An empty threat but it seemed to work. Arya scurried out of there. Under Tywin, she truly would have lost that hand. She briefly wondered why Sansa had reacted so fiercely to being told Jaime and Cersei were evil, but shook her head of her thoughts. This was for the best. Sisters cannot wed sisters. Not here.  Sansa was going to marry some old cunt for an alliance and there was absolutely nothing Arya could do to stop it.

 

Over the next few days, Sansa's behaviour was colder and harsher. She yelled at Littlefinger, ordering him to stop constantly trying to speak to her. She yelled at Arya for the slightest mistakes. She spilt some of Sansa's tea and Sansa threatened to throw her out of the castle again. This mood grew ever worse, and eventually Sansa turned to wine. 

Arya found her on the balcony of Winterfell, taking a drink. 

"It's beautiful isn't it...? This country."

Arya nodded, "Quite so, my Lady."

""My Lady". Psh...And what a marvelous job I've done. Winter is here. Half the Northern lords are on the brink of betraying Jon, those bloody fair weather arses. The other half want to go home before winter hits us in earnest. Jon is still not back yet! We're on the brink of war! Cersei, the murdering bitch, is queen! Littlefinger is still buzzing around my ear telling me obvious nonsense!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as all that..." Arya tried to console her. 

Sansa scoffed, "Rivers you don't know about the world. The world is cruel. I have something I care about, I immediately lose it. All the people I care about are gone. Bran isn't Bran. Arya's dead. Jon's gallivanting around Dragonstone doing who knows what, while his kingdom is on the brink of collapse! A dragon queen is invading Westeros with 100 000 men!"

"I can try to understand." Arya said softly. 

"Oh, girl....why do you even bother? You think I'm disgusting. You're just here for a bed and food." She laughed bitterly. "You don't care."

 _What have I done?_ Arya felt like crying. _I love you, Sansa_. If she was responsible for her sister being this sad, perhaps she had made a terrible, terrible mistake. "I...I do care."

Sansa stopped and looked at her strangely. "Funny way of showing it. I thought we were friends and you tore me down. I have half a mind to cut your hand off."

"You won't, my Lady. You're not like that. You're not Joffrey."

Sansa softened, "No I bloody hope not."

Arya had to fix this. "I'm sorry for everything. I promise, I don't care that you fancy other maidens. You deserve to find love, Lady Sansa. You are so much braver, kinder, and smarter than you think you are. You're the reason why the Stark family retook Winterfell. Many in this castle remember that without you, the King faced certain defeat."

"Do they?" Sansa's voice was so broken and soft she could hardly be heard.

"We do... The North did not forget. When the snows fall and white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." She gave a warm, sisterly smile to Sansa's forlorn, depressed eyes.

Sansa turned in shock, and looked at her, curious but confused. "The....my...father said that...but.....It's...it's you!" She cried.

Arya stood frozen, a deer in headlights. _She figured it out! I'm an idiot!_

"You're my _sister_!"


	6. I Love You

Sansa was floored. She could barely talk. Arya could only turn her eyes to the floor, terrified and ashamed. 

"T-tell me I'm wrong! There's no way you would have known that if you weren't....But your face, you...some kind of magical spell you put on me?"

Arya silently began to cry. _This is it. She hates me. I'm nothing but a disgusting incestuous liar._ At least there was no way she was going to get her hand cut off now. 

Since the truth was out, she tore off her face, revealing a slicked haired Arya Stark's face. 

"Y-you're not w-wrong." Arya whispered in a broken, terrified little voice. 

Sansa briefly gazed at the face of her apparently still alive sister. and was crying, "B-but...why the trickery? Did you delight in making a fool of me?!" She screamed. 

"No!" Arya cried desperately.

Sansa coldly snarled, "I suppose it makes sense now, why you rejected me that night. Of course you wouldn't want to bloody kiss your own bloody _sister._ You must have been absolutely revolted. So go on, have your laugh. I bet you had a great laugh behind my back! Was it _all_ a lie?"

Arya was heartbroken and ashamed of herself. She didn't know if she could go through with it if she could do it over, if it meant her cute sister would be this sad. 

"No..."

"Why should I believe a thing you say?" It did sound like Sansa truly hated her. _What have I done?_

'I know this doesn't mean a thing now....but I only lied all this time...to protect you. I'm an evil disgusting murderous assassin! I joined the Faceless Men. But I refused to kill for them, so I came home! But they're still after me!"

Sansa stared, "Faceless Men? They're killers."

"Yes...I've killed. Not a night goes by where their names and faces don't haunt me."

Sansa seemed to realize something. "You killed the Freys!"

"I did...and I would have killed Cersei too...until I heard you and Jon retook Winterfell! I came straight here!"

Sansa laughed bitterly, "Yes and it must have been torture following me around, taking orders from your spoiled, selfish big sister."

Arya shook her head, "No! I-...I'm in love with you!" _No point hiding that now._ "I realized how loyal, smart, kind and.....sexy you are! I tried to fight it. All this time, I tried desperately to fight those feelings off but they kept coming back to me. I...i think I've always felt this way. You...you were my first kiss, Sans. Do you remember? You rejected me that night, and so I grew jealous and angry at you. It was totally irrational and you lying to protect Joffrey didn't help matters but I never ever stopped loving you!"

Sansa looked confused, but not disgusted or angry anymore. "All those baths..." Sansa was putting the pieces together. "That kiss the other night..you kissed me back..."

"Yes...I did. But...I panicked! I thought you would have to marry some old cunt for the war and you would just forget about me! It was wrong. I made you so sad and I'm so, so sorry! I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it!"

"All this time...." Sansa whispered, "i thought you just hated me. You were jealous?" Arya nodded. "Then...that is a relief, little sister. You don't know how many nights I spent wishing I was a better sister to you."

"You were a good sister, Sans. I was the disgusting incestuous one."

"Now stop all of that, Arya! Didn't the Targaryens-"

"Married their sisters for centuries, I know! I tried to tell myself that every time I looked at your breasts or arse-"

Sansa raised her eyebrows. 

"Sorry...I tried to stop myself. But there's no other woman for me, Sansa. You're my one true love. You can hate me if you want. I know I deserve it."

"Stop talking like that! I...I just want to understand, ok? You felt this way all this time?"

"I did. Not a night went by I wasn't battling to try and get back to you. Apologize, explain things. They're saying you killed Joffrey."

Sansa sighed, "Wish I did. I was trying to find you too, Arya! Last I heard was from Brienne, who found you but you turned her away."

"I didn't trust her. But she seems to be loyal to us now."

"Yes, quite. She is my sworn shield."

Arya smirked, "Do I have a love rival?"

"Arya!" Sansa squealed, "S-she doesn't like me like that...at least I don't think so..."

"I was just kidding, Sans!"

They laughed together, and rolled onto the bed. Then they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"Can you forgive me...?" Arya sounded like a scared child who broke her mother's dish.

"There's nothing to forgive, Princess Arya."

"I'm not a-"

"You are. There's no time anymore for games! We're about to fight the final cataclysmic battle against the dead. As the trueborn sister of King Jon, that makes you a princess like me. If Jon and I fall....you must lead the North. The North is different to the other kingdoms. They'll only unite behind a Stark. You are Arya Stark of Winterfell. You are my sister and you are home now."

Arya looked down, ashamed. "I...I just wanted so badly to be a knight. To ride and fight with our brothers."

Sansa cradled her sister's face in her hand, "I understand. There is nothing to forgive! You love me, you were trying to protect me."

"Right...." Arya gave a sad smile, and then scuttled herself into Sansa's arms, where they lay in each other's warmth.

"I love you...." 

Sansa sleepily smiled, "I love you too." _I wish you meant that in the way I want you to mean it._

 

With the healing of their relationship, Sansa could barely stop from hugging her baby sister at every waking opportunity. She planned to announce Arya's return the following morning. 

"My lords, I know my brother is not back yet but he will be soon! In any case, rejoice! For his sister, Arya has finally returned to us."

Arya then stepped forward and bowed, "I truly and deeply apologize to you all for not coming forward sooner. But I am here now, and I am ready to aid my sister in leading you while my brother is away."

The lords only murmured amongst themselves. Maester Wolkan interrupted, carrying a letter. 

"My Lady....news from your brother...he...."

Sansa read the message, and threw it aside in disgust and rage. 

"It's Jon...He bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen."


	7. Lovers At Last

"Of course he bloody did, and without even contacting me beforehand or speaking to me." Sansa ranted. 

Arya was also angry. This was not the brother she once knew, who always did what was best for his family and people no matter what. "Why would he just give up our independence for that dragon bitch? I've heard many stories in Essos of her brutality. The North is part of the Seven Kingdoms, of course she wants it."

"I don't know what's going on, Arya. But if Jon thought controlling the North was hard before, it's almost impossible now. She must have threatened him or something."

Littlefinger started pitching in, "I have heard that Daenerys Targaryen is quite beautiful. She is unmarried. Lord Jon is unmarried."

Sansa was shocked, "He plans to wed her? That would essentially make him king of the Seven Kingdoms if she wins against Cersei."

"There's more." The Maester said. "They organized a peace meeting with Cersei."

"WHAT?"

"Some kind of ceasefire so they can show her proof that the Army of the Dead is real."

Arya and Sansa shook their heads at Jon's stupidity. "Cersei won't care. She will do whatever it takes to murder us and keep her hands on power. It's what she does, who she is."

"The message states that Lady Sansa, as Lady of Winterfell is invited to attend to represent the North in these negotiations."

"What do we do? They'll be expecting you there, Sansa."

Sansa shook her head, "My place is here now. The second I step in the capital, Cersei will murder me. No...I will not be lured into any more of her traps."

"Then-"

"No, Arya! I will not risk your life either."

Littlefinger tried to weasel his way in, "Perhaps I can go, Lady Sansa. I can handle Cersei Lannister."

"No. I will send Lady Brienne. At least her loyalty comes free of charge."

"Lady Brienne's job is to protect you-"

"Ten thousand Northerners protect me, Lord Baelish! I am quite safe here!" Sansa was clearly getting tired of Littlefinger's games. "Brienne shall go."

_I don't think you're safe here, Sans. Not until the rat dies. And I will make sure he dies, soon enough._

She didn't like going against her sister on this one, but Littlefinger was a true danger. He switched sides so often, it was almost impossible to keep track. Someone such as that could not be trusted around Sansa. 

 

Sansa and Arya found a moment alone.

"Do you think Brienne will be okay?"

"She is powerful and skilled. You would be hard pressed to take her on."

"Mmm you underestimate me, big sister."

Sansa giggled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, now. You're still my annoying little sister."

"I'm serious. What do we do about Cersei?" 

"Nothing until Jon gets back. I'm going to tell him whatever deal hes made with her is worthless. Then we will deal with it ourselves.'

_We're playing a dangerous game, but Jon is far too naive to play the game, and far too honorable. He's making the same mistakes Father and Robb made._

"What about Littlefinger?"

"Let's go see Bran."

As they walked to go see their brother, Sansa wondered aloud "Does...does Bran know, Arya?"

"He knows everything lately. He knew right away who I really was but I forced him to not tell you."

Sansa nodded understandingly. Any bitterness about that lie was draining away. 

They came upon Bran. 

"Sisters." He said neutrally and dispassionately. 

"Bran, we...we need some advice."

"Be together."

Sansa and Arya both blushed, "Uhm what?"

"You kissed. Humans kiss because they're together. But you're resisting. Why?"

"It's complicated, Bran." Arya stammered. "But we didn't come to speak to you about that. Jon-"

"Jon? I must speak to him."

"About what?"

"He is the heir." Sansa frowned at this. 

"Well of bloody course he's the heir to Robb."

"Jon is Aegon Targaryen, the heir to Prince Rhaegar and rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms."

They knew enough about Brans powers to not doubt his word but this was still difficult to believe. 

"R-Rhaegar? He's...not Father's bastard?"

"No. He's the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." _So he's my cousin, not my brother? This is...just overwhelming me._

"B-but Father-"

"He lied to protect Aegon. Robert Baratheon would have killed the baby if he knew."

"I-I see. We'll have to um....deal with that later.This is about Littlefinger."

"Bran, what do we do about him?"

"I've seen much," He said in his calm, sage way. "I saw Lord Baelish hold a knife to Eddard Stark's throat and say "I did warn you not to trust me. I saw him give poison to Lysa Arryn to give to Jon Arryn. I saw him order Lysa to tell Eddard and Catelyn that it was the Lannisters."

Arya looked away in shock. Everything that had befallen them, everything they had gone through, it was set in motion by a single man. She balled up her fists in utter rage. He was going to pay, and he was going to pay right now. She started stalking off, to killl the man then and there. 

Sansa held out her hand and pulled on her arm, "Arya...Arya, stop! What are you doing? Asssasinating him? He will be sentenced by me, I swear it. It does not look good to us if he is randomly assassinated! We'll give him a trial."

Arya relaxed, obeying her sister and dropped Needle to the grass. 

"Monster..." She whispered. Sansa's features softened into kind concern. 

"No...no you're not! You're my beautiful little sister." 

Arya blushed. _Sansa thinks I'm beautiful?_ "You're beautiful, Sans! I'm just....me."

"Don't ever say that about yourself, Arya! You are beautiful...and smart...and fierce...and loyal...and amazing-"

Arya could not stop herself, could not control herself and could not resist any longer. She threw herself forward and pressed her lips to Sansa's sexy soft lips. _I love you! I love you so much! I don't care anymore! I'm kissing Sansa! This is so hot!_

To her surprise, Sansa had begun to kiss back. Their lips pressed, and moved, and softly danced in a sealed courtship. Sansa was kissing her! And what's more she was kissing her like she had wanted to do so for a long time! What was going on? 

"S-Sansa, what...?' Arya whispered when they stopped to breath. "You're kissing me back!"

"I suppose I am, little sister." Sansa gave a seductive, sexy, confident smirk. 

"H-how long?"

"Since you came back to me. I fell for Arya Rivers. I continued to fall for Arya Stark. it's wrong, it's disgusting, it's going to anger everybody if they find out, but I don't bloody care anymore. I don't want to fight it. Our kiss sealed it. I love you, Arya."

This was beyond anything Arya had ever expected. She could have slept with her as a Rivers, yes, and no one would have cared. But Sansa wanted to be with her sister? Her own sister? _She can't be as fucked up as me! What's going on here?_

"Sans, I don't want to fight it anymore either..Are you...sure about this?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything, baby sister. You're my baby sister, but I want us to be lovers as well. Fuck Jon, fuck Littlefinger, fuck anyone who's not us. They wouldn't understand. Well maybe the Dragon Queen, we know what her family did."

"it's Jon's family now too." 

Sansa giggled, "Ah yes, right, I forgot. Now kiss me you little incestuous minx."

Gladly, Arya pushed her redhead down onto the bed and kissed the shit out of her, letting their tongues play in a dance of seduction and passion, as well as intense affection and love. She poured all of it into the kiss. All the endless frustration and onesided lust she had built up for her sexy sister. All the nights she played with herself alone in bed, imagining this very moment. It had finally happened. 

Helpless to stop it, Arya violently cummed, her clothes slowly getting wetter, and her body shaking uncontrollably. _Just from a kiss...?_

There was a knock at the door. Many faced God damn it all....

It was the Maester. "Lord Baelish is ready to see you now."

Sansa nodded to her sister, "Let's just end this." She whispered. She turned to the Maester, "He shall meet us in the Great Hall in front of the Northern Lords. We have much to speak about."

"Very well, my Lady."

 

 

 


	8. Sansa's ascension

Finally, the moment came and Arya was asked to meet Sansa in the hall.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Arya asked. _Sans, I don't want to pressure you. Don't worry, I'll do it myself._

“It’s not what I want.  It's what honor demands.”  _For betraying Father._

“And what does honor demand?” 

“That I defend my family from those who would harm us. That I defend the North from those who would betray us.” Arya looked at her sister calmly, preparing for what was about to happen.

“All right, then….Get on with it.” Sansa nodded at the signal.  
“You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of forced marriage and conspiracy to regicide. How do you answer these charges…… _Lord Baelish_?”

Arya smirked devilishly. Baelish could only gawk in utter confusion and astonishment at being so outplayed. Their plan was perfect. “I asked you a question!” her sister screamed.  _My perfect, sexy sister._

 Baelish stared at her. “I’m…confused.”  _I bet you are._  “Forgive me. If we could just speak in private-“

“It’s not complicated.” Sansa hotly snarled. “You murdered my Aunt Lysa. Do you deny it?”

“I deny it!” He screamed desperately. “None of you were there!”

Sansa continued. “You conspired against my family by bringing the Reach army to Joffrey’s aid, so they granted you Harrenhal. You murdered Dontos Hollard when he outlived his usefulness. You murdered King Joffrey and framed Tyrion Lannister and I for it. Do you deny it?”

He was trapped. Sansa had won. He tried to run out of the Hall. The dark haired Stark Princess stopped him and threw him to the ground. “I am Lord Protector of the Vale, you psychotic bit--“

“You’re nothing, Littlefinger. Sansa is in charge here.” 

“You pretended to rescue me from monsters, when you were the one framing me. You sold me to monsters, while you feigned care and concern. You are a murderer and you betrayed me for your own twisted schemes. It’s time justice was done. I, Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell, rightful heir of King Jon Snow, The Red Wolf and Lady of Winter, hereby sentence Lord Petyr Baelish to death.” Sansa snarled. “Thank you for your lessons, my lord. I will never forget them.”

“Sansa, pleas-”

Before he could say another word, Arya stalked forward and opened his throat with her Valyrian steel knife. Blood splattered onto the floor. He died instantly, a pathetic mess. Sansa choked back a sob but retained her composure.

"Someone burn that...we do not want to fight him again."

 

Sansa walked out to the balcony to breath, and reflect on her choices. Arya came up beside her. 

"Are you ok, big sister?"

"It's strange...In his own twisted way, I believe he cared for me."

"I care for you, Sans."

Sansa smiled lovingly,"I love you too Arya. What am I supposed to do now? The Mad King's daughter and the Mad Queen are out there. Jon is off making back alley deals with them. The dead are almost here."

Arya smiled, "You're Lady of Winterfell. I once told you many in this castle know that without you, Jon faced certain defeat. The Jon I knew would never have spat on Robb's corpse by giving up independence to the Mad King's heir."

"We need her men, Arya. She has 100 000 camped at Dragonstone alone, plus three dragons. We can't fight her."

"We need allies. Good, reliable allies. If we let in our gates those who will betray us, we may as well just die right now. I know you don't approve, but I was with the Faceless Men. Sometimes what's best for our people is obeying their wishes. No lord in there forgot the days of the Mad King. No lord in there wishes once again to bow to southern rulers. You have ruled us well."

"Only because I had good handmaidens." 

At that, Arya laughed, "Yes I think I make a better servant than I do a lady."

"Your destiny was thrown upon you the second you were born a Stark, Arya. Robb, Rickon, Father, Mother...they're all dead. If Jon and I fall, you're in command of the entire Northern army. Let a girl die...Kill her....and let the  _lady_  be born."

Arya sniffled, then clutched her sister. Sansa responded by giving her a soft kiss on the lips. 

"There's only one queen I'll bow to, Sans. It's what Robb would have wanted."

Sansa released her in shock. She realized Arya was plotting to make her queen. Jon obviously did not want the job, and Robb indeed would have wanted Sansa to lead. 

 

There was shouting in the Great Hall. 

“My lords,” She announced. “I’m sure you’re all wandering why I asked you here. However, we have received grave news. Our former King, Jon Snow, has bent his knee to the Dragon Queen and is bringing her here as we speak.”

Bran spoke next. “I saw it. He is enamored with her. That could be his reasoning.”

A massive uproar erupted, as the lords’ suspicions about Jon were finally confirmed.

"Silence!" Sansa boomed."I know you all are upset at my brother, but now is not the time for hasty-"

One lord snarled “We didn’t die for this at the Battle of the Bastards. We’re done with Jon Snow. Why did we think we could leapfrog a bastard up the line of succession?”

Lord Royce stood to speak, “The Knights of the Vale rode north for you, Lady Sansa. Because you asked us to fight. We fought in the Battle of the Bastards for you. Jon Snow would be dead in the mud if not for your efforts.”

“The Bastard betrayed us,” snarled Lyanna Mormont. “But the North knows no King but the King in the North. Lady Sansa, you are the Queen in the North!”

"FUCK Jon snow!" screamed Lord Glover, "He can keep his dragon bitch, and hide behind her skirts. We will never bow before southerner shits again. That is what King Robb died for. But now he invites them in? There is only one Stark I mean to bend my knee for. Sansa Stark is the Red Wolf! The Queen in the North!"

Arya stepped forward with Needle, smiling at her plan coming together, and kneeled in front of Sansa. A week ago, she would have defended Jon to the last, but he was betraying precisely what he had been crowned to do in the first place, and selling them all out to the Mad King's daughter, who was certain to betray them. Times change. Sansa had proven over and over she was a worthy and competent ruler, who was passionate about their independence.

"Am I your sister and sworn Justice, my queen?"

"You are, Princess Arya." Sansa smiled warmly, and grasped Arya's hand, making her rise up to stand with her sister. 

"All Hail the Queen and Princess in the North!" The lords boomed.

"QUEEN IN THE NORTH! QUEEN IN THE NORTH! QUEEN IN THE NORTH!"

The independent wolf banner flew once again in the halls of Winterfell.


	9. Final Debate

Sansa was appalled and shocked. Arya had a terrible decision, as did Sansa. Betray their entire country's wishes, or betray Jon. She knew that Sansa was not as hard on Daenerys as everyone else, but it would have dishonored Robb even more to give up independence to the southerners. If they denied this, they would lose their entire host to infighting or some ambitious bannerman. They had been calling for Sansa's coronation as queen for weeks, usually in groups of three. Now, however, the entire room was calling it out, and cheering. Their anger against the Mad King's daughter had reached boiling point, and Jon actually joining her was seen as the highest of treasons, a repeat of Robb marrying the Volanteen girl. 

"I understand your wishes my lords, but you must think on this. Soon enough, the dead and the dragon queen will both come for us."

"Your brother once took up with a foreign whore and paid for it with his life. Deny us, and we just might march home. Or declare your little sister queen. Perhaps she would be more agreeable."  Lord Glover sneered.

Arya gasped. Those lords truly were fair weather cunts just like her sister had warned. Just a few weeks ago she was literally no one. A Stark with a bastard's face (Like Jon).Now she stood on the precipice of being named queen of over half of Westeros.

"Sansa, I'm sorry."

Sansa eyed her, "Arya...."

It looked as if the lords were about to take one step towards the exit, when Sansa finally spoke up.

"I never asked for this. I never wanted this. I understand your anger with my brother. I truly do. But if this is how we keep the alliance, if this is how I best protect the North and Vale, then you all have left me no other choice."

The lords stopped, and bent their knee. 

"Very good," Sansa boomed. "You all named me your queen. As my first command, I shall legitimize my brother, as Prince Jon Stark. Whatever else he has done, he earned that, and he is that. 

My second command is that you immediately seal the gate. Do not let anybody in. The dead will be here soon. If we fall, the South falls. I cannot let that happen! Go. Why are you all standing around for?"

Finally they left. 

Sansa let out a sob, "Jon, I'm so sorry! I had no choice!"

Arya cradled her and comforted her lover. 

"40 000 of our men were about to desert. You obviously had no choice. Jon's not the man we thought he was. He's taken up with a burning psychopath who will kill us in our sleep first chance she gets. We've heardwhat she's done to her enemies. The Tarlys were burned a week ago, to a crisp."

"These gates cannot hold off three dragons, Arya!"

"We'll all be too busy with the dead. I'm not saying fight her head on, with armies. Fight her like you would. Fight her like Sansa Stark. Meet her at the gate like the queen you are. Speak to her. Perhaps we can still get out of this with our heads attached."

Sansa sniffled,"I hope so."

Arya kissed her softly. "It'll be okay..."

"You always know what to say." 

"Well I am your beautiful little sister."

"Nah, you're still strange and annoying." Sansa smirked playfully.

Arya smirked back seductively, "Oh I will get you back for that one...my queen."

"Ugh, that will take some getting used to..."

"How about this?"

Arya started passionately kissing her, begging for her tongue to be allowed entry. Sansa kissed back and let her in, moaning for her baby sister. 

"A-Arya..."

"Oh Sansa!"

There was more kissing, and Arya started slipping her hand up her shirt. As if flashing back to her horrific past, Sansa started squirming.

"Arya...Arya, stop. I'm not ready."

Immediately, Arya was overcome by sorrow, regret and horror.

"Oh..oh no! Sans...I...I'm so sorry! I got carried away!" She hugged her. 

"It's ...it's ok....It's not you, I promise, Ar. It's me...I'm just...broken."

"You're my queen, Sansa. You're queen of half of Westeros. Your birthright. They all named you their queen because without you, Jon would be dead. Without you, we wouldn't be an independent free kingdom. They see that. Daenerys and Jon will see you for what you are, as well. I promise."

Sansa sniffled, "I hope so, Arya."

"I know so. I'm a princess after all. It's time I started learning about this stuff."

Sansa wiped her eyes and gazed at her. "You-"

"Yeah. I killed the girl."

Sansa smiled at her warmly.

"You better. I'm gonna need you. Before all of this is over, I expect I will have to kill for you."

Arya gripped her Valyrian dagger. "No...I will, Sans. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again! I love you!"

"I love you too..."

There was a knock at the door.

"My queen...a message from the Night's Watch."

Sansa read it, then dropped it in horror.

_Eastwatch is breached. The Lord Commander is dead. They are coming._

 

Finally, the day came. Jon came through the gates first, with Tyrion. Despite her feelings for his decisions, Arya delighted in finally seeing her elder brother (cousin?) again. She ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Jon!"

"Hello, little wolf." Jon smiled. 

Arya smiled back as she clung to his armor. 

"I want to hear at some point how a bastard became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"Only so long as you tell me how you survived."

"Deal."

"We decided it sent a better message if we did not come by land. We came by White Harbor. The dragons will follow close behind."

"Jon I don't think you understand what's happening he-"

Daenerys entered Winterfell's gates and was immediately recieved by a sea of furious faces. Some of which gripped their swords. No doubt they remembered the days of her father and if one arrow were to land, that man would become a hero across Sansa's entire kingdom.

"Jon, I expected your people to be a little more pleased than this." She said quietly.

"They will come around." Jon whispered back. _No we won't._

From the edge of the courtyard walked Sansa, flanked by her two most trusted guards, Brienne and Pod.

"Sansa! I...." Jon's smile faded to nothing when he saw Sansa's sad, reserved face. 

Brienne spoke up, "Dragon Queen Daenerys, Prince Jon Stark...You stand in the presence of Sansa of the House Stark, the First of Her Name, Queen in the North and Vale, The Red Wolf, Lady of Winter, rightful heir to King Robb Stark, Defender of Winterfell. She is protected by Princess Arya Stark, the Dark Wolf."

The entire southern party was shocked almost into silence at this proclamation. The North was independent again?

“The alliance is surely dead.” A soldier hissed.

“Lady Sansa-“Daenerys began.

Arya interrupted, “My sister is a q _ueen_ , not a lady. Did you not hear?”

"What in seven hells is this! The Wall is breached!" yelled Jon. "What are you-"

"Silence, Prince Jon. You are speaking to your queen," boomed Sansa in a regal, powerful voice that demanded respect. Arya blushed. _She's gonna fuck the shit out of me. Not that I would mind._

"Queen..? You betrayed me? I was gone for two seconds and-"

"I betrayed no one. I'm truly sorry, Jon. I made some mistakes. You made some. We all don't choose our paths. It's chosen for us. I had no choice."

"What in seven hells do you think you're doing, Sansa? Don't let this turn into a second war. Bend the knee!" yelled Tyrion.

"I will not, lord husband." Sansa quickly shut him down. Tyrion had a look of amusement, admiration and rage.

Daenerys smiled in a fake way, "You...will not? Forgive me, my l-lady but I could have sworn there's never been a queen in the North. The last king was your brother and he bent his kene to me. Before that, Torrhen Stark who swore undying fealty to House Targaryen." 

Sansa shook her head, "There was a king before Jon. My brother, King Robb and he would want the North to remain independent. So we are. We are free from the yoke of the Iron Throne, just as we were three hundred years ago.We have lost too much and suffered too long to ever bow to the south again, to those who would have us on our knees or burn."

"I'm not trying to burn-"

"You burned Lord Tarly and his boy, not two moons past." Sansa scowled.

"That...was war." Daenerys boomed. "Tell me that in war, you haven't killed your enemies, little girl."

_Little girl? That bi-_

"You are correct, Queen Daenerys. I ordered the deaths of thousands of Karstarks, Boltons and Umbers. I ordered the death of Lord Petyr Baelish."

If Jon had a reaction to that, he did not show it.

"If you are to claim I have no blood on on my hands, you're incorrect. But if you are trying to say it's the same as burning men who were unarmed and defenseless simply because they did not bow to a foreign invader-"

"I was born on Dragonstone, you insubordinate little-" Daenerys shouted indignantly. 

"Then you left. While you were gallivanting all over Essos, crucifying people by the hundreds....I was here. Trying my best to survive, as I was raped and betrayed, tortured and defiled.Do you know why I'm still standing here today? Because I did not bend my knee for no reason. Because I did not slaughter unarmed young men simply because they did not agree with me at the time. Because....I am Sansa Stark and I am home now. If you think for one second, I will give it up to the Mad King's daughter-"

Jon screamed, "She's not like that! She saved my life beyond the Wall!"

"What in the name of the Many faced God were you doing beyond the damn Wall-" Arya screeched.

"Trying to capture a wight for Cersei! A meeting you were to attend."

"Walk right into the lion's den where Cersei could murder me in my sleep? No thank you, Jon. None of you know Cersei if you think for one second, she would fight alongside a foreign Queen, Dothraki and the Northerners in solidarity. She will betray us first chance she gets, if she hasn’t already. Plus, as far as i can see, there's only two dragons here. What happened? Did you get her army?"

"Well, our scouts have not reported movement-"

"You foolishly went beyond the Wall alone, you lost us a dragon, and it destroyed our last, best defence. You trusted Cersei, she betrayed you. And now you've lost your crown because of it. There was an election this morning. They took your crown off your head and placed it upon me."

Tyrion shook her head,"That does not mean you had to accept."

"I had no choice. The alternative was our entire force deserts. Or throws me into the cold and crown Arya instead! Even as early as June, the Northern lords were threatening to unname Jon because he abandoned them."

Arya grumbled at that. She would never be a very good queen, even if she had grudgingly accepted her birthright.

Jon was beginning to realize the terrible position he had put everyone he loved in.

"Sansa, that was never what I wanted. I bent the knee because I saw Daenerys as our best hope to get through this, and because I saw her as a good person."

"Did you know she burned the Tarlys?"

"Well, no..."

"How do you feel about her now?"

"Well-"

"Jon?" Daenerys looked disappointed, and heartbroken. Jon was now looking at her darkly. Little of the love that was once there moments ago. They probably had fucked, Arya knew, but now, things were less certain.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Daenerys looked down, in sadness. 

Sansa fixed her with a dark look, "If you are truly here to help us, why is it you have brought Dothraki and Ironborn savages into your cause? The Ironborn betrayed Robb and tried to murder my baby brothers. Dothraki have raped, enslaved and murdered countless innocents for centuries. You cannot expect us to simply act as if nothing happened.”

There was a long pause. 

Daenerys seemed ashamed, "You're absolutely right, Queen Sansa. All of it.  I have forced the Dothraki to swear off those practices from now to the end of time. The same is true of the Ironborn who are currently rebelling against King Euron. I saw the Night King and his army and feel regret every day for not believing in it sooner.  I lost my child. One of the only children I shall ever have. I had given up on trying to make Jon bend the knee, when he elected to do it of his own free will knowing it might cause him to lose the support of his people."

"It did. It seems to me your claim to our lands is based entirely on Aerys, who burned my grandfather and uncle alive, then demanded Jon Arryn kill my father in cold blood. Whatever oath Torrhen made to Aegon the Conqueror is now completely void. if you take the throne, what proof do I have you will not eventually emulate your ancestors and try to conquer us again, should I bend the knee?"

"Again, you're right. I suffered similarly to you. I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled. I lost two sons, you lost two brothers. We need not do this any longer. Your concerns are completely valid. All i can hope to tell you is that I am not my father. I'm here to save the North, not make it bend the knee or burn."

"I just rose up in open rebellion, so I find that hard to believe.  Set aside your pride and avoid a pointless and costly war. Do it now.....Or burn me." Sansa held out her arms, as if to prove she was unarmed and defenceless.

The courtyard was silent as a crypt. Daenerys' jaw tightened. She gripped her fist, and then slowly released it.

"There is no need for that, brave girl. Very well, Queen Sansa....have it your way."

"You will allow us to be free?"

"A formal apology for the actions of my ancestors, and for myself. I was wrong to demand the North with no beneficial deal."

"So our peace deal is as follows," said Sansa. "You aid us in defeating the dead once and for all.This is the place of our final stand. The Wall is breached. When the Night King is finished with me, he'll come for you."

"I will, I vow it. I am here to save the North."

"Very well. Next, once they are defeated, leave the North and Vale and never come back. From this day forth to the end of time, I reclaim my ancient birthright as Queen in the North. it was Aegon the Conqueror we bowed to, and Aegon is dead."

"...Agreed." _We're free? Sansa did it!_ "We shall form a Grand Alliance and march against the Night King together."

"Third, Prince Jon is to be transferred to be under my command. He is also legitimized, and named Supreme Commander of my armies."

"Ah, very well." Jon nodded. 

"Jon, draw Longclaw and kneel."

"Sansa, you're clearly mad, but you are my sister and my queen now. Am I your brother and sworn sword?"

"You are, Prince Jon."

"That's not his name." Another voice came from the balcony. It was Bran. _Oh no....Too soon, Bran._

"Jon's name is Aegon Targaryen, not Stark."

 


	10. Making love

“They lied to me! Father lied to me!" Jon thundered. "Did he not think I could be trusted with this?"

Daenerys eyed him sympathetically. “if this is true, then I am not as alone as I once thought. It is a pain beyond what anyone should suffer through, to think you are the last remaining member of your family.”

“Yet Mother and Father foolishly started a civil war, all based on a lie apparently. Rhaegar did not rape her. She went with him willingly. Thousands died for it.” Jon snarled.

“We need you, Jon. I don’t care what Bran says. We were raised together. You’re my brother and heir. You are a Stark, and a Targaryen. You embody the most admirable traits of both. I need you….” Sansa finished softly.

Jon broke down in tears and launched himself into his sister’s arms.

“Jon, I will never lie to you. I love you. I always will. If I fall…..you need to help our sister lead Westeros to victory!" Sansa proclaimed. Arya could only blush and also dread the day she lost her sexy Sansa.

Jon sniffled. “I could never lead as well as you. I don’t want power. Never did. You need not worry about me pressing my claim. I was a fool. Forgive me. I should have spoken up. Not let them leapfrog me up the Northern line of succession."

"Stop all of that. There is nothing to forgive. If we are to take anything from this, it is that you are a trueborn Stark now...and a Targaryen. You don't have to choose between the two."

"Starkgaryen?" Jon joked. Sansa laughed and hugged him.

“That went well.” Sansa joked to Arya once Jon left with Daenerys.

 

Some time passed. The two queens agreed to show a united front, in order to not seem weak and to convince the Northerners to accept their new allies. According to Bran, the Army of the Dead would arrive within days and Sansa oversaw preparations, including the fashioning of dragonglass weapons and fire-based weapons. The cornerstone of the strategy however was Daenerys’ two remaining dragons.

“We’re here,” Jon said, “Because we all face the same enemy. Even Cersei understood this and is on her way with 10 000 Lannister men to aid us in the final battle.”

Sansa stiffened at this, and Arya nodded. Neither Stark believed Cersei would actually help Starks and Targaryens with anything, even if it meant her own head was on the block.

“You all know by now, that the Wall has fallen. The gigantic piece of ice we thought could protect us forever proved worthless against Wight-Dragonfire. We know from my brother, Bran that it will be three days before the dead reach Winterfell and the fight begins. We lost the Wall….We can’t lose the North.”

“My brother is right.” Sansa said. “If we are to survive, we must stand together. All of us. However, he is wrong about Cersei. I request the placement of a rearguard in the southern defences, to hold off Cersei should she attack us from the south.”

“Cersei promised ten thousand-“

“Where are they, Jon? She betrayed you. She will always betray us.”

“No one is that mad-“

“She is.”

“Enough!” Daenerys boomed. “We have one hundred thousand men, perhaps more. Over half of which is my Dothraki. Two dragons. Eight thousand Unsullied. The Arryn knights. I promise you, lords, we can weather this storm.”

“Aye!” they shouted.

Arya smiled at Daenerys, who gave her a regal, poised queenly smile back.

“I say let them come.” Arya said, smirking. “We have these walls. We have dragons-“

Jon interrupted, “The enemy has a dragon. He will be here soon!”

“Who’s fault was that? From what I hear, you could have said no to that mission and not lost us Viserion.” Sansa shouted.

“Hush, Lady Stark. If Viserion’s death is anyone’s fault….it’s mine.” Daenerys said, almost brought to tears. The Stark girls were humbled to know the silverhead did have a heart. Perhaps they misjudged her. Perhaps I misjudged everything, a voice inside Arya's head whispered.

 

“Sansa, I want to speak to you alone for a moment.” Arya replied.

She grabbed her sister’s soft warm hand (Oh, _Gods!)_ and led her back to their chambers.

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

“You’re Queen in the North now. Will you really have time to spend with your poor little sister?”

“Why would you be worried about that? Don’t be silly! I love you! I will find time.”

“That’s me. Your silly little sister.”

“That’s right, you are silly.” Sansa leaped on her and tickled her. Arya laughed and wrestled around in the snow with her sexy sister, until they stopped, with Arya on top of her. She breathed harder, cuddling closer to get some of her sister’s warmth.

“You’re warm….you’re so warm in everything you do. The North loves you. Like I love you..."

"Mm I love you too, Arya."

Sansa gave her a chaste kiss. But it quickly turned hotter. Soon they were full on making out, as Arya let Sansa taste her and slip her tongue inside her mouth. 

"Mmh! Ahhh!"

"A-Arya...did you just...?" Arya blushed. 

"Um...I did during our first kiss as well. I just love you so fucking much, Sansa!"

"You incestuous minx. I love you too." Sansa sultrily smirked, then pushed Arya onto the bed, kissing her fiercely and trying to undo her dress lace.

Arya blushed like a maiden on her wedding day, and she supposed she might someday get a wedding day with Sansa if she was lucky. Targaryens did it. But not Starks, the little voice in her head again retorted. Always reminding her that this was not going to work out the way Arya thought it would. Even so, she could not resist her sexy ass sister. 

“Are you ready?”

Arya blushed. Of course, she was ready for her sexy red wolf.

“Yes….I want you to be my first, Sansa. Please, Sansa…”

They continued to kiss passionately, and lovingly. Arya let her sister’s tongue explore her mouth, as Sansa’s hands straddled her sides and massaged her breasts, while Sansa slipped out of her dress, exposing her ample bosom.

 _Sansa has such big breasts and I love her!_ “I…I know they're not as big as yours, Sans.” she pouted.

“Stop all of that, Arya. You’re beautiful…they’re beautiful.”

With that, she sank her teeth into her baby sister’s nipple, playfully biting and sucking. Arya let out a soft moan.

“Ssh…” Sansa smiled.

Sansa slowly lowered herself on top so that her pussy was able to touch Arya’s pussy. Then she slowly began to ride her, back and forth. Arya had to bite into her pillow to keep from screaming.

She was fucking her! Sansa was fucking her! This was the greatest night of her life!

“Ahhh. Ahhh! Oh, Arya, you’re so warm and wet down there. Ohhh gods!”

She rocked her hips faster, as their pussies rubbed together. Her clit felt so good. It would not be long now. Arya had masturbated night after night imagining this moment, and to have it happen at last, was a dream come true.

“A-Arya!’

Suddenly she felt something go inside her bum. Sansa was bumfucking her? The finger slowly pushed inside, and gained entry. It felt tight but good. _Fuck my bum, Sansa! It feels nice!_

“Take it, my little minx. Let’s climax together!”

Where did Sansa even learn to talk like this? 

“MMMHhhh!” Arya cummed, screaming into the pillow. To muffle herself, Sansa again latched onto Arya’s breast with her mouth.

“MMMM, AMHYA.” She screamed.

“SHAMMHSHAA!”

“AAHHHHH!” They cummed together, their cum mixing in and merging. Just like their incestuous love.

Sansa, breathing hard, collapsed onto Arya, resting her head on Arya’s chest, exhausted.

“You look so cute when you’re having sex, Sans.” Arya grinned lovingly.

“It was pretty incredible. You’re not bad, I guess.” Sansa teased.

Arya squealed, “I hate you!”

“Nah, you love me.” Sansa giggled.

“I do…” Arya smiled, then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. “Thank you for taking my virginity. I always wondered if it would be a woman who would. But I don’t think either of us thought it would be my sexy-ass elder sister.”

“I love you too, Arya. And I always will.”


	11. Final Duel

Arya awoke from her thoughts. It had been a little over a year now. 

The Battle of Dawn was destructive, and in the end their brother Jon gave his life destroying the Night King aboard Rhaegal.  

It was a proper scrap. Arya was like a whirlwind of death, killing every wight she could. In the chaos, she saw Sandor, Davos, and Gendry fall. Queen Daenerys led the final charge, with her Dothraki, destroying the remaining wights, until they converged on the Night King. 

The folllowing month was one of rebuilding and healing. The final loss of their last brother hit both Stark girls hard, yet they admired and respected how he died a hero, saving them all. Sansa reminded her that Jon never would have been able to land the final blow had Arya not stabbed the Night King in the back at the last second with her Valyrian dagger.

"You're as much the hero of the Dawn as he was, Arya."

"I know, Sans..."

She gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

 

One night, Sansa burst into their room. 

"it's over! Gods, how could we have been so foolish and reckless?"

"Calm down, Sans, what's happening?" Arya was confused.

"Somehow the whole castle knows...everything! About us! Someone must have seen and leaked it." _Fuck._

"Shit..." Arya swore. "You...you want to run? I say we stay and fight. We finish this."

"Don't be foolish, Arya. I know I've seen you fight, I know how great you are. But Daenerys has three dragons and 20 000 Dothraki! Not to mention my entire Northmen."

"Daenerys is a Targaryen-"

"And we saw fit not to tell her about this for months! Not to mention this isn't keeping our bloodlines pure. Even Lord Renly was hated for his bedtime activities. As for the North, well, doubly so."

"So we run? You cannot ask a warrior to do that!"

"I am asking you to live, Arya! We know this castle better than anyone. If we run, we can be together. Is that not what you want?"

Arya sighed, "Of course it is. I risked too much loving you to stop now, and let you die. Let's run."

They hid inside one of the tunnels just behind the fireplace. They heard voices storming into the room.

"Fuck. Where are those whores?"

"You are speaking about your queen!"

"I will not bow to any incestuous slut who fucks her own sister. No queen of mine!" Arya heard her girlfriend sniffle softly. _This all must be so hard for her._

"We do not know the full truth of it." Brienne's voice.

"If they kept this from me what else have they lied about?" Daenerys boomed. "Everything is destroyed! The alliance, all of it! I once warned them about my dragons. I'll feed them to Drogon for this!" she thundered.

The sisters, now terrified, quietly snuck away. With Arya's help, using her Faceless powers, they were able to sneak into the village, and then out into the wilderness. 

"Where will we go?" Sansa finally asked. 

Arya smirked, "Where all exiles go."

 

That was a year ago. They sailed to Essos, and started carving out an existence there, in Pentos. They donned fake names, and fake looks. 

To Westeros they were hunted and hated. A disgraced wolf queen and wolf princess. 

To Pentos they were Reya and Alayna. Best friends from an orphanage eking out a living. Arya was a hired gun, doing what she did best and what she did wasn't very nice. Sansa grumbled and never liked it but they had to pay to rent somehow.

Sansa herself took a job as a seamstress assistant. 

There was long stretches of time in which Ary hunted a target and wasn't home. Yet what kept her going was getting bck to her girlfriend, and having amazing sex with her. Indeed their sex life was not slowing down, even with a year of struggles and exile.

Arya told herself it was all worth it, to protect Sansa and be with her. She after all had chosen Arya over being queen. Chosen her feelings over all common sense, and an advantageous marriage to a man. That was never going to be who Arya was. She lived more dangerously than that. So she had to find another way. 

"Reya" quickly became one of the most infamous assassins and bounty hunters short of the Faceless Men themselves. They never found out who ruined their lives by leaking their relationship to Daenerys and the Lords.

Finally, she gutted her target and headed on home, unaware she was being followed.

When she arrived home, she was greeted by a squealing Sansa. 

"Arya!" She kissed her passionately. Arya giggled and kissed back. 

"It's alright. I'm alright. I'm home now."

"You better be. Or I will hunt your ghost for eternity."

Arya laughed and lifted her up onto the bed. "Let's see how much you missed me."

Sansa's eyes widened. "ARYA!" She screamed in fear and terror. A knife gleamed in the darkness and thrust forward. Arya dodged at the last second, and caught the attacker's arm, then kicked them away.

"Who are you? Fucking cunt, try to kill me, huh?"

"A girl is after Arya Stark." The woman mysteriosly and calmly said. The Faceless cunts...they found me! 

"Finally found me, then? Well, let's dance and find out why you took so long."

"A girl took her time. Destroyed Arya Stark's life."

Arya gasped in realization.

"You leaked my relationship to Sansa."

"Very good, Arya Stark. Now a girl will die."

Arya drew Needle and her Valyrian dagger, duel wielding to deadly effect. They dueled furiously in the house,knocking over pots and plants, and throwing dinner plates at each other. 

Arya gasped in pain as one of the blades connected, so she struck back wth speed, Needle piercing through the assassins's arm. 

In truth, this was a good fighter. Better than the Waif ever was. 

"You're better than the one who trained me."

"A girl was sent to kill Arya Stark. I am the last. If you defeat me, we won't waste any more time on you."

"Good to know." Arya smirked. 

In one last primal effort, she overpowered the assassin with her arms, and slowly drove the Valyrian dagger into their throat. 

"So...Reya...you... are as good as they all said."

"A girl is not Reya. A girl is Arya Stark. And a Stark is the last thing you will see before you die."

"Aghh, blaaaggh!" The assassin choked on their own blood, and finally had the life flee from their body. Arya breathed hard. She had scratches all over her body and was exhausted from the fight.  Sansa came running over. 

"Arya! Oh, baby sister I'm so glad you won! Are you ok?"

"I will never leave you, Sans. I can protect the both of us, you know I can."

"Will they stop coming after you now...?" Sansa asked worriedly.

"It sounds like it. In any case..." Arya began limping out of the house.

"You can't fight the rest of them like this!"

"I won't."

 

She came to the temple, and blocking her path was the one she knew as Jaqen. 

"So...a girl is alive."

"I am. If you keep sending fools to kill me, they will just keep on dying." Arya threatened, fiercely.

"Very well, lovely girl. She was the last. The Faceless Men will trouble you no more."

"Just like that?"

"We are a temple. Knock down one stone, more will take its place. You can be replaced, Arya Stark. Have no fear of that."

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell...I cannot be replaced. I am already home."

Then she stalked off back to Sansa.

 

 

That night, they were cuddling and kissing, when Arya sprung a bombshell on her sister.

"I know...that we kinda almost died today but it really put things into perspective for me..."

"What are you talking about, baby sister?"

Arya gulped. "Well.......Sansa Stark. My sister...my girlfriend...my true love...." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gemstone she had bought from the market. "Will you do me this honor of marrying me?"

Sansa stared in silence for a full minute.

"Uh.....Sans...please answer me." Arya begged, a little frightened.

"Oh. Oh! Of course! Arya, don't be silly! I will marry you, my sweet love!" Arya grinned and kissed her passionately. 

"I love you. I always will! I want to be your wife! I know it will never be in writing. I know no one else will call you my wife. But I still want you to be my wife, even if it is only within the confines of this house we built together."

"Yes, Arya. I want you and love you."

"It does me good to hear that. Now come here, you incestuous minx and make love to your sister-wife!"

 

They stripped naked. Arya always loved seeing her sister's ample, full, milky breasts, and set about kissing and licking them. Sansa moaned deliciously, which made Arya very wet. 

Then Arya sat herself on top of her sister, and connected her pussy to Sansa's pussy. She rode her, rubbing herself against her sister's wet pink pussy. Both moaned and cried out loudly. 

"Oh fuck yes, wife! Yes, wife!"

"I love you, wife!" Sansa screamed back.

They scissored in unison, melting their bodies together, then finally screamed out as they sprayed their incestuous girl-cum all over their bed. They were so much more than sisters or wives. They were destined. They were soulmates. 

 

The End.


End file.
